TTD004.txt
僕の足音に気づいて、立ち上がりこちらに視線を向けてきた。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-121「やあ、来たね」@ ;「よお、先来ていたんだ」@ ;いつものように軽い挨拶を交わす。@ ;いつものような事だと思い込みたいから、僕は。\ `She stood up and turned toward me when she heard the sound of my footsteps.@ ld1 1,"natu\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-121.ogg" `"Hey, you're here."@ br `"Hi. So, you came first."@ br `We exchanged our usual casual greetings...@ br `...each because we wanted to believe that this would be just like all the other times.\ ;「お待たせしました、お嬢様」@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-122「苦しゅうない、ちこうよれ」@ ;クスクスっと笑いあう。\ `"My humble apologies for keeping you waiting, my lady."@ ld1 1,"natu\warai_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-122.ogg" `"Approach, for it troubles us not."@ br `We both burst into laughter.\ allsphide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "bg\tuki1.jpg",25 allspresume ;明るい満月の夜。@雲が時折月に掛かり、暗闇が訪れるが、 ;すぐに月光が地上を照らす。@ ;br ;allsphide ;bg "bg\koen yoru.jpg",24 ;dwave 11,"snd\mai c.wav" ;allspresume `The brilliant moon was full that night.@ br `And though clouds would occasionally hang over it and bring darkness...@/ ` the moonlight would soon illuminate the ground once more.@ br allsphide bg "bg\koen yoru.jpg",24 bgmonce "snd\mai c.wav" allspresume ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;　ラララー、ララー…@ ;br ;マイが、歌を口ずさみだす。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 `"Lalala, lala..."@ br `Mai began to hum a song.\ ;dwave 11,"snd\mai d.wav" ;　手のひらに、落ちてく、さくらの花びら@ ;　指の間を、こぼれる、さくらの花びら\ bgmonce "snd\mai d.wav" `"~Cherry blossom petals, falling into my palm~"@ br `"~Cherry blossom petals, slipping through my fingers~"\ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;dwave 11,"snd\mai f.ogg" ;マイは、やがて、微笑みを浮かべ次のフレーズを歌いだす。\ ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 bgmonce "snd\mai f.ogg" `Finally, with a smile coming to her face, she began to sing the next lines of the song.\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 ;　月の光に照らされた、君の笑顔を@ ;　月の光に照らされて、影をつくる\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 `"~Your face is illuminated in moonshine~"@ br `"~Lit by the moon and covered in shadow~"\ allsphide bg "image\mai1w.jpg",24 allspresume ;よく、マイはこの歌うたってたよね。@ ;初めて話した夜も。@ ;br ;　この影が、君を覆うのなら、僕が光になろう@ ;　この影が、僕を覆うのなら、君が光になるよ\ `She'd sung this song so often, hadn't she now?@ br `On that night when we had exchanged words, for instance...@ br `"~Should this shadow hide you, then I shall become light~"@ br `"~And should this shadow hide me, then so too shall you~"\ allsphide bg "image\sumi1.jpg",24 allspresume ;あの泣いた日、初めて一緒にすごした夜も。@ ;歌っていた。\ ;　きっと、きっと、きっと、僕は君をてらすよ@ ;　きっと、きっと、きっと、君がぼくをてらすよ\ `On that day when she had cried, and that first night that we spent together.@ br `This very song.\ `"~Surely, surely, surely, I will shine upon you~"@ br `"~And surely, surely, surely, you will shine upon me~"\ allsphide bg "BG\koen yoru.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,750 ;今日も歌っているね、マイ。@ ;でも、なんだか今日はちょっと感じが違うよ。@ ;なんとなく予感していることが、事実になりそうな気がするからかな。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,750 `And today, you sing again - isn't that right, Mai?@ br `But somehow, it felt different today.@ br `Was it because I had a feeling that my vague premonition was about to become reality?\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;bgmstop ;歌い終えたマイは、その余韻に浸るかのように押し黙っていた。@ ;風がそよぎ、樹木を揺らす。@ ;ザーっという木々のざわめきが季節の変わり目を感じさせた。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-123「あのね、お兄さんね、私さ、話さなきゃいけないことがあるんだ」@ ;先に口を開いてくれたのはマイだった。\ `The song came to an end, and Mai fell silent, as if immersing herself in its echoes.@ br `The wind blew softly, shaking the branches of the trees.@ br `I could feel the the changing of the seasons in their rustling.@ ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-123.ogg" `"Um, Onii-san, there's something I have to tell you."@ br `Mai was the first to open her mouth.\ ;「うん、なんだろ？」@ ;これからの一語一句、聞き逃さないようにと僕は、マイの言葉に耳を傾ける。@ ;おそらくは…@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-124「私さ、お兄さんと会ってからの数ヶ月、凄い楽しかった」@ ;開いていた手を握る。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-125「お店に行ってお仕事している時も、一緒にお部屋で過ごしている時も」@ ;僕はただ、聞いている。\ `"Sure, what is it?"@ br `I gave her coming words my entire attention, so as not to let a single one slip by.@ br `For I was quite sure that...\ ld1 1,"natu\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-124.ogg" `"I've had so much fun in these last few months since I met you."@ br `She grasped my opened hand.@ ld1 1,"natu\utai_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-125.ogg" `"When we go to the shop to work together, or when we're spending time together in your room."@ br `I simply listened.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-126「二人で壁際に座って、お話をしたり、寄り添って寝たり」@ ;手が白くなるぐらい、握る。\ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-126.ogg" `"When we sit up against the wall and talk, or sleep while leaning against each other."@ br `She grasped my hand so hard that it begins to turn white.\ ;mai-127「お兄さんといた時間は、マイの宝物だよ」@ ;「……」\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-127.ogg" `"I'll always treasure the time I spent with you."@ br `"......"\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-128「でもね、ひとはいつまでも留まっているわけにはいかないんだよ。@ ;mai-128-1変わっていく事はスゴク怖くて大変だけど、それじゃいけないんだって、私気づいた」@ ;これ以上は聞きたくなかった…だけど、聞かなきゃ、 ;マイの決心だもの。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-128.ogg" `"But you know, no one can stay in the one same place forever.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-128-1.ogg" ` Change is a terribly frightening thing, but I've realised that it's something I can't do without."@ br `I didn't want to hear any more... but I had to.@ br `After all, this was Mai's resolution.\